The present invention relates generally to vehicular suspension systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle damper assembly with a press fit lower spring seat.
Conventional vehicle suspension systems may include dampers such as struts or coil over shocks mounted between the wheel assembly and chassis. The damper may include a spring positioned coaxially with a reservoir tube. The spring may be retained by upper and lower spring seats attached to the reservoir tube. The damper may further include a stabilizer bar bracket and mounting bracket for attachment to a stabilizer bar and vehicle knuckle, respectively. Several considerations may be made in the manner in which the lower spring seat is attached to provide a lightweight, reliable, and cost-effective strategy for spring retention.
One consideration in lower spring seat attachment relates to welding. Current damper designs may include a lower spring seat attached to the reservoir tube with a variety of welds, such as a metal active gas (MAG) arc weld. The arc weld may provide adequate spring seat attachment, but the process may have several shortcomings. For example, arc welding may increase production time (e.g., may require part rotation) and cost (e.g., welding consumables) and may require additional machinery. In addition, spatters produced by arc welding may reduce part aesthetics and overall quality (i.e., weld spatters may mar finish and eventually loosen producing noise). Accordingly, it would be desirable to attach a lower spring seat to the reservoir tube without welding.
A strategy for attaching a lower spring seat to the reservoir tube without welding is known. Some damper designs may include a press-fit lower spring seat supported by a circular protrusion (e.g., a swage) formed on the reservoir tube. The press-fit process may eliminate some of the shortcomings associated with welding. The need to shape the reservoir tube swage, however, may increase production time and cost and may require expensive swaging machinery. In addition, the design is usually limited to coil over shocks with smaller spring seats. Therefore, it would be desirable to attach a lower spring seat to the reservoir tube without a reservoir tube swage.
Another consideration in lower spring seat attachment relates to position. Current damper designs may include a lower spring seat attached to the reservoir tube just above a stabilizer bar bracket. A space may be provided between the lower spring seat and stabilizer bracket to allow adequate clearance for welding application. Minimizing the space may afford an advantageous lower spring seat vertical position and may enhance damper performance. As such, it would be desirable to position a lower spring seat proximate to the stabilizer bar bracket.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle damper assembly and method that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.
One aspect of the present invention provides a vehicle damper assembly. The vehicle damper assembly includes a reservoir tube and a stabilizer bracket operably attached to the reservoir tube. The assembly further includes a lower spring seat press-fit to the reservoir tube and stabilizer bracket. The stabilizer bracket may include a stabilizer bracket portion for mating with a complementary lower spring seat portion. The stabilizer bracket portion may include a flange portion adapted for insertion into the lower spring seat portion. The lower spring seat portion may include an indented portion for receiving the stabilizer bracket portion. The lower spring seat may be manufactured from a light-weight material such as a metal alloy, aluminum, titanium, or composite. The lower spring seat may be positioned in contact with a transverse portion of the stabilizer bracket for providing a supporting force. The lower spring seat may include a hub portion formed toward a spring side of the lower spring seat.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of assembling a vehicle damper assembly. The assembly method includes providing a reservoir tube, attaching a stabilizer bracket to the reservoir tube, and press-fitting a lower spring seat to the reservoir tube and the stabilizer bracket. The lower spring seat may be positioned in a mounting orientation. A portion of the lower spring seat may be mated to a complementary portion of the stabilizer bracket. The lower spring seat may be supported with the stabilizer bracket.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention, rather than limiting the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.